Music to My Ears
by Dazzling-Sachiko
Summary: Music brought them together but could their love endure the test of time if someone would interfere? Would music still be the binding force between them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Music to My Ears_**

**Summary:** A story about two DIFFERENT individuals who have recently lost their love are struggling to move on. Will they be able to get over once they meet? Or would that encounter lead to a disaster? Would music also bind them together as ONE?

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** To the readers, if you have seen grammatical errors please let me know. Feedbacks and constructive criticisms are especially welcome. Thank you…

* * *

**…**

Chapter 1:** Bitter-Sweet Moments**

**…**

**

* * *

**

In the _City of Orb_ lived a very famous band known as the **'Mystique Beauties'**. They are widely known for their hit songs like: **_You're Just a Friend_**, **_Faraway_**, **_I'm Crazily in Love_**, **_Totally into You_**, **_Not Enough_ **and so many more. _(These are random titles I'd made up, if there are any present songs with these titles, pardon me for the coincidence.)_

The band is made up of female members. All of them have their own specialty:

**_Miriallia Haw_** plays the base guitar; **Shiho Hahnenfuss** plays the drums; **Stellar Loussier** plays the violin; **Lacus Clyne** is in charge with the keyboard and **Cagalli Yula Athha** plays the electric guitar and is the lead singer.

"Hey, Cags we've been wonderin' where'd you get the idea of our band's name?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, actually-" Cagalli didn't continue because Lacus beat her to it.

"I'm the one who suggest that name, and it kind of fits us, don't you think?" Lacus said.

Their name absolutely fits them because they are all stunningly gorgeous and mysterious at the same time. They're mystique in a sense that they manage to keep their real identity no matter how difficult it is despite the continuous nagging of the paparazzi, media, and fans.

But how do they keep their identity?

Well, they always wear a mask whenever they perform so their eyes are the only visible part of their face. Despite the mask obstructing their visage, their fans believe that all of them are undeniably dazzling. How'd they come up with that idea? Who knows?

Up to now, they have succeeded on keeping their real identities as a secret.

Aside from the mask, another mystery associating their band is the ambiguity on how their individual differences actually compliment each others' skills and talent.

One of these differences is their _fashion sense_.

**Shiho** prefers the all black look, she's usually seen in dark, goth outfits that compliment her natural beauty. In each of their performance, she always gets a fair share of attention giving her the title, the **_"Rockstar Supernova"_**.

**Mir** on the other hand, prefers the casual/sporty/girly look rolled into one. She's a bit playful with her clothing and that reflects her perky personality. She's known for the title, the **_"Pop Star Princess"_**.

**Stellar** prefers to wear bright and/or pastel colors earning her the title, the **_"Classy Cutie"_**, reflecting her childish antics. She possesses the innocent look that everyone adores but mind you, _"Looks can be deceiving"_.

**Lacus **on the other hand, absolutely adores pink. She's a respected critic in the _Fashion World_. She is considered as the **_"Glamour Goddess"_** of the group.

And **Cagalli** is more on the comfy but stylish look hence she's considered as the "**_Cool Chic_**" of the band. Just like Shiho, she prefers clothes with dark shades.

Each of them has their own signature look yet when they're put together they manage to look stunning without overshadowing each other.

That's why it's not surprising that all of them are already in a relationship: Stellar with Shinn, Mir with Dearka, Shiho with Yzak and Lacus with Kira _(Kira and Cagalli aren't twins in this fic, they just met once when Lacus invited him to their gig)_. That's right, all of them except for Cagalli. Apparently, Cagalli and her fiancé broke up before their fifth anniversary.

**…**

***** FlashBack… *****

The night before, she received a call from her fiancé to meet up in the cafe tomorrow afternoon. During their talk, she can't help but notice his somewhat disheartened tone.

'Something's wrong here, I better ask him tomorrow,' she thought.

**…**

**…**

**At the Café…**

They ordered their drinks. Her fiancé started the conversation.

'That's odd! I'm the one who always started our conversation. Now, I'm sure something is definitely wrong,' Cagalli thought.

"Cags, I'll go straight to the point… I want to break our engagement…" he said.

Cagalli was shocked. But she recovered and asked him.

"But why Rey? Have I done something wrong? We've been happy together so I don't get the point why you're leaving me? Am I not enough?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Rey didn't want to make her cry but there's no other way to tell her that. She'll surely be hurt.

"Cags, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, it's mine-" Rey haven't finished because Cagalli beat him to it.

"Oh don't use that cliché to me! Answer me straight **Rey Za Burrel**! Tell me the real reason behind all this!" She said while quivering.

"Cags, please calm down, I'm so sorry for hurting you but this is for the best. It's just that I have an obligation now, the woman I used to love…" He paused.

"…She's pregnant and I'm the father. I'm so sorry Cags, I love you but I realized I still love her. Please, understand… You're a beautiful and a talented woman. I know that you'll find someone who deserves your love. Take care and goodbye…" he stands up and walked away.

"Rey!" Rey stopped in his tracks. "I understand… I'll let you go. Be happy Rey and I'll be happy as well! Best wishes to you and your family!" Rey came back and hugged the tear-eyed Cagalli.

"Thank you Cags!"

And then he left...

*****…End of Flashback*****

**…**

Our dear heroine is so devastated for the past months that she began to write heartbreaking songs. But this only led them to a higher status in the music industry. Who would have known that many would patronize such songs?

The news about her being single again didn't escape her suitors' knowledge. They wouldn't let this chance be put to waste. Of course, who wouldn't? With the beauty, prestige, money, and fame she got, it's definitely the reasons why her admirers, suitors, and fans are continuously growing each day.

Cagalli began to receive love letters, gifts of all sorts, bouquets of flowers and chocolates once again.

**…**

**…**

**1 year later…**

Our heroine remained to be single despite the continued increase in the number of her suitors, fans and admirers. She became the **_"Most Wanted Bachelorette in Orb"_**. The **_Celeb Magazine _**interviewed her not only because of her current status in the _fame-o-meter_ but also because her fans are fervently requesting for it.

On the other hand, their band and their music remained on the top charts. Apparently, the band's career is a great success that they'll be having their first ever concert in Plants. In accordance with this, they'll also be launching their _first album_ entitled as **_"Breathe Again"_** carrying their hit single, **_"Love Comparison". _**_(This is an original song made by the author together with her friend. The title's resemblance to a present song is not intended. The lyrics would **probably** be posted in the concert part). _

"Yeah! We did it! We're on the hit charts!" Shiho and Stellar jumped in joy.

"To top it all up, we'll be having a concert! How cool is that?" Mir rejoiced.

"I can't believe all these are happening!" Lacus said as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, you better believe it!" Cagalli said happily.

But before that, they need to arrange some matters with the concert organizers. The **'Golden Records' **is the best and wealthiest recording company in Plants and so they'll be the best choice for organizing the said event.

**…**

**…**

**In Plants…**

"Good news, Chairman. The **'Mystique Beauties'** chose our company to handle their concert," the secretary reported.

"That's good! Miss Hawke, please arrange a meeting between me and their manager," the chairman commanded.

"But Chairman Zala, this band is known to be a _freelancer_, they don't have a manager..." She paused for awhile. "…But the lead singer would be willing to come over to talk about matters concerning the event." The secretary continued.

"Oh… Well then just arrange the meeting with her, second week from now. You're dismissed!"The Chairman said.

The secretary bowed her head and left the room quickly. She did what the Chairman said, afraid that if she fails, she'll be fired.

**…**

**…**

**In Orb…**

_(Telephone ringing…)_

"Hello, good morning! This is Lacus Clyne who am I speaking with?" Lacus said fiddling with the telephone cord. "Oh, you're looking for Ms. Athha? Just give me a second, I'll call her…"

Lacus go upstairs and knock on Cagalli's door.

**…**

_(Upstairs)_

"Hey Cags, someone's on the phone looking for you," Lacus said.

"I'm still sleepy, tell him/her that!" Cagalli said covering her ears to muffle the noise.

"But Cags, I think it's important… As far as I know it has something to do with our concert." Lacus said shocking Cagalli.

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh well, I don't have any time for these," Cagalli said getting up quickly and going downstairs with a robe.

Before she finally gone out of Lacus' sight, she turn around and say, "By the way, thanks Lacus!" and left with a smile.

**…**

_(Downstairs)_

Cagalli talked on the phone; apparently she's talking with the **Golden Record**'s secretary. They seemed to have agreed about a certain thing that lasted for about half an hour. By the time they finished, her bandmates are already there waiting for her to spill the beans. It seems that Lacus had awakened them after Cagalli had gone downstairs.

"Good news everyone!" Cagalli squealed.

"**_Golden Records_** had responded to our request, and they'll be organizing a meeting with us…" Cagalli paused.

"…But unfortunately, only two are required to attend the said meeting." She said with a sigh. "So I'm actually having a difficult time deciding who to send," Cagalli finally admitted.

"You should go Cags!" Miriallia and Shiho said.

"She's right and besides you're the leader of this band," Stellar added with a smile.

"And don't worry about us; we'll definitely go after you once the concert plan is approved," Lacus soothingly said.

"Oh no, you don't! Lacus, you need to go with her too." Shiho interrupted.

"You think so? Well, I won't mind, I'd actually love to see Plants," Lacus exclaimed.

"So that's final? Any objection or suggestions?" Her bandmates are smiling, giving her an assuring look.

"Ok, if that's your decision…" Cagalli paused, "Plants here we come!" saying this with utter determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **To the readers, if you have seen grammatical errors please let me know. Feedbacks and constructive criticisms are especially welcome. The author also wants to clear something about the **'Mystique Band' **asto avoid misunderstanding. Their real identity is only known by their love-interests _(Kira; Shinn; Yzak; Dearka; & Cag's ex-fiancé, Rey) _and families aside from the members themselves. And lastly, some parts of Chapter 1 have been edited so please check it out. Thank you…

* * *

**…**

Chapter 2:** _Take a Trip _**_(Past and Present)_

**…**

Three days before the said meeting, Cagalli and Lacus decided to go to Plants earlier without informing the **Golden Records'** management. This is not only to avoid the media and their over frantic fans but also to have some ample time to explore and enjoy their stay as regular foreigners.

Even if they're going there as normal individuals, they still decided to wear some disguise. And they tried to keep it as simple as possible. _Or so, that's what they think…_

**Lacus** wore a **_white Korean style casual shirt with a brown small vest_** and **_cream-colored short shorts_**. Her natural pink hair has been replaced by **_black hair with curls_**_ at the ends_ (wig). As for her shoes, she decided to wear **_white stilettos_**.

If Lacus portrayed the casual yet stylish look, a look that's really far from the **Glamour Goddess** we know, Cagalli on the other hand chose her famous **Cool Chic** look. The only differences are her hair color and that she's not actually wearing a mask this time.

**Cagalli **wore a **_purple fashionable cotton long blouse_** and a **_black raffled mini skirt with black designer tights_.** Her golden hair is replaced by **_long straight brown locks_** (wig). As for her shoes, she slips in **_black high-heeled pumps_** with matching **_black shades_** to complete the look.

That's what you call, traveling in style.

**…**

**…**

**At the Shuttle Station…**

The other three members of the band accompanied them to the station. In contrast with Lacus' and Cagalli's attire, they chose to wear something more casual _(according to their opinion…)_ as to lessen the amount of attention they'll surely be receiving.

**Stellar **wore a **_lace collar long-sleeved dress_** in dark coffee color with matching **_ocher-colored_ _ankle boots_**. Her blonde hair is turned into **_long crimson locks_**(wig) reaching up to her waist with a **_white bow-headband_**. Looking adorably innocent is really her thing.

**Shiho** on the other hand, chose to wear a **_jersey backless dress overlapping a striped cotton tee_**. Her black hair is turned into a **_curly blonde _**one****(wig)that is**_ tied at the back_**. She's also wearing a **_newsboy hat with a bow_**. And as for her shoes, **_peep-toe flats_** would be perfect.

**Mir **portraying her sporty/casual look decided to wear a **_white cotton tee_ **that has two cool pockets at each side **_with a_** **_thin inside shirt_**. She wears this together with **_black short shorts_**. Her short hair is turned into a **_pixie-like magenta-colored_** **_hair_** (wig). And to complete the look, she chose to wear a **_swirl print slip-on sneaker_**_._

What a great way of leaving an impression to the people around…

"Mir, Stell, Shiho goodbye. We'll surely miss you…" Cagalli and Lacus said with tears threatening to fall.

"Stop being so melodramatic… Don't worry. We'll go after you when the meeting and plans are settled." Shiho assured them.

"She's right, so cheer up, dear! Take care, both of you! And we'll miss you too" Mir said sporting a smile.

"Oh, don't cry on us or else your make-up would be ruined-" Stellar was cut off.

"Hey, we're not wearing any make-up at all!" Cagalli and Lacus said defensively.

"Ok, sorry guys, what I'm trying to say is we don't actually want to make a scene here, right?" Stellar whispered with a knowing look adorning her pretty face.

"Fine… I guess you have a point." Cagalli admitted.

"I don't want to break this to you but… I think, we better go or else we might miss our ride…" Lacus reminded them.

The two kiss their friends' cheeks and bid goodbye before hoping on the shuttle.

**…**

**…**

**Inside the Shuttle…**

Despite their plan to _'fit in'_, with the way they look, they would surely attract attention. Two _head turners_ would certainly make a great fuss in a busy shuttle.

The two ladies settled themselves in their seats trying to ignore the stares thrown their way. But with the looks of it, one of them is obviously unsuccessful in doing so. What she doesn't understand is why these people are looking at them as if they are _sundaes on a hot summer day_. They would surely have melted right on the spot if that's the case.

Well, it's not that they're naïve; they're just quite oblivious of the impact brought about by their mere presence. And looking at their attires right now, from their judgment, it's just simple outfits, **really!** So why bother about something so _plain_?

The people aboard the shuttle are also not to be blamed. Is it now a crime to gawk at others even though this said people are actually the ones giving them the reason why they do such? And who on earth with a right mind would pay no heed to two dazzling creatures who look like _runway models_? It's not an everyday thing to actually see such beauty in a close proximity, right?

As minutes tick by slowly, Cagalli is growing more and more impatient not because of the long trip _(In this fic, the travel time between Orb and Plants is 24 hrs. or 1 day.) _but actually due to the annoying stares around.

Lacus, upon noticing her troubled look, decided to initiate a conversation, "Cags, are you ok?"

Cagalli, not really in the mood to talk, dismissed Lacus' question with a slight nod.

"Ok, I understand… If ever you're growing bored or something just let me know." Lacus said with a sad smile.

**…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

**(Cagalli's POV)**

Sometimes, I really envy Lacus for her long patience and how great she handles this kind of situations. In some occasion, I feel as if I'm incompetent compared to **her**. And at times, I don't know myself anymore, doing things just to prove to myself that I'm better than **her** is just plain _stupid_. But at some point, I realized I should be grateful that I've got to know her. She's like the sister I never had, always so caring and thoughtful.

I know, dismissing her like that when in fact, she's just trying to comfort me, somewhat hurt her feelings. So I decided to make up for it… I faced Lacus who's seating beside me and apologize for my actions.

"Lacus, I'm so sorry for treating you like that, I didn't mean it. The stares are just eating me up, that I can no longer stand it. Include the fact that I'm feeling quite jealous of you. How well you handle every situation, how talented you are, how perfect you are in every possible way… It's like, all along I wanted to be you… I really can't help it-"

I would have gone on and on if only Lacus didn't cut me off.

"It's ok Cags, I understand. You really surprise me with your outburst! But I really appreciated everything you've said and thank you. All I can say is have more faith in yourself, you're perfect the way you are, trust me!" Lacus said with a serene look on her visage.

"And don't mind them. It's better for us to rest and conserve our energy for tomorrow's activities. You'll never know, maybe in wink of an eye _(pertaining to sleep)_ we'll actually be there in no time," she added with a grin.

So we chat for awhile, talking about our past experiences, our bandmates and our plans for the future, and so on and so forth… But she made sure not to bring up anything about love. We were so absorbed with our talk that we haven't paid attention to both the time and the _decreasing_ stares around us. **Thank God! **

Realizing that it's already twelve midnight, we're probably half-way to our destination by now, we decided to retire for the night and hope for the best tomorrow.

Minutes pass by, I found myself looking outside the shuttle. It seems like sleep is avoiding me because for some reason I just don't feel heavy-eyed at all.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone is actually sleeping, some cuddled to their companion beside them, and others rest comfortably as if he/she is simply sitting with eyes closed. Even Lacus is already asleep, probably dreaming about something nice that made her smile so sweetly like that. I can't help but smile in the process.

With nothing else to do, I reminisce about the past, particularly how I met my bandmates, my dearest friends.

**Mir **is my first friend in Orb, I met her when I was twelve. I'm actually a new student at that time, and no one seems to like me, probably because of how I look during my first day. I think they thought that I'm a witch with my all black look, and I confirmed that when I heard them calling me, **'Witch Girl'. **After that, everyone avoids me except for **her. **She actually approached me and squealed, "**Cool! Can you be my friend?**"

What an odd girl! Surprising as it is, I really treasured that moment. From then on, we became friends.

Next is **Stellar**, I met her in my junior year. It's not actually a very good start for the two of us. She's a new student acting all cute and innocent, but I'm not really convinced that I tried to confront her about it. Surprisingly, she dropped the act and argued with me. In the end, we both grew tired and arrive to a conclusion…

**"This is stupid!"**

**"Yeah, I think so too. But I must admit I had fun!"**

**"Me too… Can we be friends?" **

**"Sure!"**

And that's how Stell and I became friends, a hilarious way of making friends.

We met **Shiho** and **Lacus** during our senior year, both of them are from a different class that we don't really know them at all. We became friends because of a group project in our _Music class. _Apparently, **Ms. Murrue** assigned me together with Shiho and Lacus to perform a piece, she allowed me to choose two other members so I chose Mir and Stellar.

At first, I really don't know if this would work. Considering the fact that these two are actually opposites: **Shiho**, a _strong willed girl with fiery attitude_, just like me while **Lacus**, a _soft-spoken girl with the sweetest smile and caring attitude_, but thank goodness, it went well, no clash, no argument, no petty fights had happened. It's as if despite combining the _odd_ attitudes we have, we fit perfectly well with each other. **It's just simply magnificent!**

From then on, we became friends and hang out together even after the presentation.

We learned that each of us knows how to sing and play an instrument. With that, we decided to form a group, practice together, and join competitions. That's how the **'Mystique Beauties'** had been born.

"Hmm, it's really nice to reminisce the past." I said while yawning.

"Looks like sleep had finally found me. I certainly need to rest for tonight. Tomorrow would really be an interesting day." Cagalli finished before fully succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the late update. For the one who reviewed, thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm hoping for other reviews in the future... Another thing, their _(referring to Lacus and Cagallis)_ departure time is actually 8 in the morning, so they'll be arriving in Plants at around that time too. Thanks ^^

**...**

* * *

Chapter 3:** _Totally Embarrassing _**_(Part 1)_

_

* * *

**...**_

The sun had finally come out, sending its warm, gleaming rays everywhere. Even inside the shuttle, some rays can still be seen seeping through curtained, specialized windows, and in the process, striking unsuspecting persons on their faces, signaling them to wake up.

One of them is actually the innocent Lacus...

**…**

**…**

Stretching in her seat, the Pink Princess look over her companion, who from the looks of it is still in a deep slumber. She looks at her watch to check the time. Taking into consideration that it's _7 in the morning_, she decided to let her sleep some more.

With nothing else to do, she called her beloved _Kira_, which at that time is still dozing off, to inform him that they'll be arriving in Plants in no time.

**…**

**_ (Talking over the phone)_**

Someone answered, "Hello?" sounding groggy.

"Good morning Kira! How are you? I missed you..." She paused, "You sound _weird_, are you ok?" Lacus asked worriedly.

After hearing Lacus voice, as if taken by surprise, he said without waiting for a response, "Sorry Lacus... Give me a second... Be right back!" he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

**…**

Ten agonizing minutes passed before sounds of footsteps are heard and a voice called out...

"Sorry about that, you surprised me back there. So how's my beloved princess? I missed you too," Kira said adoringly.

**Poor guy, still clueless of the situation his in...**

"It's ok, and I'm fine no need to worry. But there's something bothering me, is it just me or you really sounded sleepy awhile ago? Did you forget?" she asked.

"Me? Forget? Impossible..." he laughed uneasily upon remembering what supposedly their plan is.

Detecting his nervousness, she abruptly asked him arching her eyebrows in the process, "Are you telling me the _truth_, Kira?"

He explained his side tensely, "Well, you see I've become so busy these past few weeks. Yesterday was the only break I've got so I tried to unwind and slept the whole day, I completely forgot our plan. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm so sorry, Lacus..."

"Oh, you should have told me earlier..." She paused, voice dropping a bit. "It's ok. I'm glad you told me the truth, I forgive you but don't do this again next time!" she said.

"Thank you, Lacus! I owe you. I just wish I can see you right now, but my work doesn't permit me. An unexpected meeting has come up and apparently, it's scheduled at exactly 8... So I won't really make it. Is it ok if I'll meet you up at around 11 in **_Coffeeholicx_**?" He suggested desperate to make amends.

"Sure, I'll see you there. I need to go now..." She said a bit reluctant.

"Wait!" he paused. "I'll be wearing my _usual_ disguise, and call me with my **other** name... Take care I'm looking forward to seeing you. I love you..." he added the last part in a whisper full of affection.

"Thanks, I love you too... I have to go now, bye Kira!"

And then she hanged up.

**_(End of phone talk...)_**

**…**

Lacus took time to gaze at nothing in particular. Just by looking at her, you'll notice the different sparkle in her eyes, a sign of being totally in love.

"Kira..." she muttered to herself dreamily.

But unknown to her, someone has heard it. In fact, that _someone_ heard almost everything they talked over the phone, that can't be helped because she's actually seating beside Lacus.

She nudged the Pink Princess to break her from her dazed state.

"Good morning, Lacus! My, my, what do we have here?" teasing aura evident.

Lacus was surprised to say the least. She is so absorbed with her daydreams that she didn't notice that Cagalli is already awake.

Before Lacus could even react, she teased her some more, "By the way, nice smile you got there!" she added.

"Hey, that's not fair! Stop teasing me," Lacus pouted.

She responded with a pout of her own, "But you're not fair as well! Stop using those puppy-dog eyes on me, you're taking advantage of my weakness."

They both laugh upon realizing how childish they're behaving. Fooling around is nice but with a busy schedule and all, it is a rare thing.

"Ok. Let's stop this craziness once and for all," Cagalli said stopping herself from laughing some more.

"Yeah, I think so. But I must admit, it's a nice way to relieve ourselves from stress," Lacus said.

"Yeah, but we don't want to wake everyone, right? That would put us into a _grave_ situation. Who knows if there are some passengers out there who are not willing to be disturbed, I never wished to be yelled at or neither be the center of attention **again**," Cagalli shuddered with the thought.

"Anyways, it's already 7:35, we better fix ourselves. We're certainly near Plants. Are you excited, Cags?" Lacus asked.

"Of course, I am! But since Kira would not be able to fetch us, how will we find our way in Plants?" Curious as always, she asked.

"Well you have a point, but that would probably be the least of our problems. What we need to think about is where will we stay for awhile? Do you think we should call the** 'Golden Records'** to arrange our stay?" Lacus stated thoughtfully.

"Huh? What do you mean by _least_? And **no**! Definitely no, we don't need to inform them, _at least not now..."_ Cagalli stated absolutely baffled by both her answer and her suggestion.

"Then, it's a no. And about the least thingy, haven't I told you about it before? Oh never mind, you probably forgot it by now," Lacus laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that forgetful... Some details might have slipped my mind, but not all..." red spots flared on her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, I'm just kidding... Back with the least thingy, you see, Cags, I was born in Plants, but when I was in my junior year, my parents decided to migrate in Orb, I don't know up until now why they did that. But to make the story short, though I haven't visited Plants for a bit long, I still know some places by heart. So, don't worry," she said with genuineness in her voice.

"Ok, if you said so... Then be it! A little adventure wouldn't hurt," she said excitement written all over her pretty face.

The two chat for the remaining minutes before the shuttle finally reach its destination. Despite the unwavering stares, the two manage to fully ignore them. All that matters now is that they get this meeting done and over with. This would surely test whether they'll be able to survive and conquer _Plants' Music Industry_.

**…**

**…**

After a long wait, the shuttle arrived at the station at exactly 8. The two proceeded to the lobby and waited for their requested cab to get there. After some time, the assisting personnel inform them that the cab had finally arrived and so they walked their way out of there.

Cagalli wasn't exactly looking to where she's going, basically because she's looking for her mobile phone, remembering their _(Lacus & Cagalli) _promise that they'll be informing their friends in Orb once they arrive at Plants, when suddenly...

***THUD***

Cagalli bumped to someone and fell on her butt.

"Cags, are you-" Lacus was cut off.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Are you hurt?" A young man said offering his hand to Cagalli.

When Cagalli looked at the man in front of her, she was flabbergasted.

**I mean, who wouldn't be?**

Standing in front of her is a very attractive guy helping her to get up. She can't help but be pleased that their paths have crossed although it would be better if they meet in a nicer way. But one thing is for sure, bumping into someone and falling on your butt could never be this good.

Thankfully, she managed to answer him without stuttering, "I'm fine, no broken bones and such. Thanks, by the way," she blushed.

The lad smiled in response but before he managed to speak again, his so called_ 'bodyguards'_ interrupted him, "Young master, were behind schedule, we need to go now."

'What a nuisance! These guards are awfully annoying,' Cagalli thought, obviously irritated for ruining their moment.

"Is that so? Ok. Just give me a moment," he faced Cagalli again and said, "Sorry about that. It's nice meeting you, my lady..."

"Cagalli... Just call me Cagalli." She replied quite surprised at herself on how straight-forward that move must have sound.

Even Lacus who have been quite forgotten was surprised at her.

"Very well... Lady Cagalli, I hope to see you again," he holds her hand and kissed it.

He bowed his head and left with a smile without saying goodbye, a sign that he'll be anticipating for another unexpected meeting with her.

Cagalli was left blushing madly while staring at the place where the young handsome lad had left, leaving a trail of dazed-looking women all over the place. She was brought back from her reverie when Lacus started waving her hand in front of her face.

'I didn't even get his name...' Cagalli's eyes grew big realizing what she just said, '**Great!** Now I looked like a _stupid love struck girl_.' she thought, silently laughing at herself.

Throughout their ride, Lacus kept on teasing her about their unexpected encounter, and the fact that her friend is finally moving on brought a wide grin to her face. Cagalli turned away with a shy smile.

**…**

**…**

After a long, long string of hotel choices, the two finally settled in the **'Red Velvet Hotel'**, one of the _most prestigious hotels_ in Plants that is only affordable by celebrities and wealthy people alike. It is widely known for its special and unique way of accommodating guests.

**Wondering how unique it is?**

Well, here's their main tactic to _lure_, I mean, to attract potential guests, all their staff are outright gorgeous and handsome young people, some are real models who just want to mingle with affluent people by having a part-time work as a receptionist or assisting personnel.

**Odd?** Maybe, but that's how it is...

Or could there be a hidden agenda behind it?

**…**

**…**

But of course, no one can ever surpass our two heroines...

All heads turned to the sound of heels hitting the marble flooring of the lobby. Two dazzling ladies are on their way to the reception area, probably to avail one suite. Everyone stopped and stared at the two new comers, it's as if time had seized with their presence.

In a matter of seconds, ten attractive young men gathered in front of them, giving a grand warm welcome and a helping hand to catch even their slightest attention. But the two remained unaffected or should I say, _oblivious_ even with the evident flirting moves of the hotels' male population.

**…**

Cagalli and Lacus checked in to a luxury room, basically because there's no other vacant room left aside from it and since they can afford it, they decided to pay for it rather than to go and look somewhere else.

When they're inside their room, the two set their things. They originally planned to rest first but seeing that they're not feeling tired they came to a decision that they'll change into an attire that is both _classy_ and _stylish_ that will fit a park and cafe setting.

**That's right!** They planned to go to a park before meeting Kira in the coffee shop he mentioned awhile ago.

**Lacus** is actually wearing a _ribbon bow dress_; the upper part up to the waist line is white but the pussy-bow and the lower part are somewhat pinkish in color with lots of little black polka dots as design. A _black thin belt_ is also used. She's using a _bow-tied tawny hair with bangs_ (wig) and a cute _pink purse_. As a finishing touch, she slipped in _white pumps_ and wore simple _silver necklace_ with matching _bracelet_ and _earrings_.

**Cagalli** on the other hand, wears a _black chiffon dress_ with animal prints as the inside layer for the sleeve and skirt. A simple _four-layered silver necklace_ is hanging on her neck together with _silver dangling earrings_. She also brought with her a _red clutch bag_ and a _bangle-like watch_ on her right wrist. She's wearing _shoulder-length brown hair that is curled at the ends_ (wig). To complete the look, she used _black pumps_ and _brown shades with white linings_.

After finishing their looks, they set out to their first destination which is the **'Heritage Park'** known for the magnificent stone sculptures of Plants' _Most Influencing People_ in the past. And also, one of the most splendid fountains is also situated in the parks vicinity, the** 'Angels' Paradise'** which is believed to be enchanted, drawing couples who visited it closer and united forever.'

**…**

**…**

Luckily, there are few people around this time so they have the park to themselves, away from annoying stares and unwanted attention, the two enjoyed their time.

Wandering around in circles yet it doesn't seemed tiring to Cagalli and looking at the sculptures and the famous fountain which she decided to go back to once she found her _eternal love_, she sat for awhile enjoying the peaceful ambiance surrounding her at the moment.

Lacus, on the other hand, kept on taking pictures all over the place, be it the sculptures and the fountain or her wacky but lovely face.

Upon remembering something, Cagalli asked, "Lacus, something is still unclear to me. You see, I've been thinking why Kira needs to wear a disguise and use another name. It's not like he's a celebrity, right?" her lips quirked at the corners.

Lacus giggled, "Silly, Cags! So, you're not aware yet? Kira is one of the **Top Ten Male Models** not only here in Plants but also in Orb, he's actually the second. Surprising isn't it?"

Cagalli's mouth hanged open, "Really? Am I that unaware of the latest happenings around? What a shame!"

"Don't worry! Look on the bright side, although you're unaware of those things, it doesn't matter. Look at it this way, despite that you're not really updated with the latest trends, you still kept on astounding the crowd with your own fashion statement. And to think that you're considered as a fashion icon? That only means you're really cool without even trying... What I'm saying is quite far from the main issue, but you get the point, right" Lacus blushed a bit.

"I appreciate what you've said… Thanks, Lacus," she offered a smile, "So going on with our topic, what's his _screen name_ and we're actually meeting in public as _normal_ individuals so why does he need one?" she cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Oh, speaking of that, Kira and the others here are different from us. _In our position_, we use screen names whenever we perform while _in their position_, they are known for their real names because they are mostly from wealthy families which made them known in the first place..." Cagalli motioned for her to go on.

"...Just like Kira, from the moment that he is born, the citizens of Plants know him already. Being the only son and heir to the **'Yamato Multinational'**, it's not surprising that everyone knows him. He became even more popular when he entered the_ modeling career_. That's why they use screen names whenever they're in public, as to experience being _normal_," she explained.

"Is that so? _Born with a golden spoon_, huh? That's really a hard thing... It's really difficult to maintain such high reputation. Especially if there are lots of _insecure_ people lurking out there just waiting for a breach that will probably bring their downfall if it leaked." Cagalli sighed.

"You have a point but that's the reality... Life is interesting that way, you know what I mean? By the way, his screen name is **Keito Yamamoto**. His usual disguise is a _shirt with vest_ and _jeans_, his hair is usually an unruly but sexily disheveled _jet black hair_ (wig). Keep that in mind because that will aid us in finding him later. Speaking of time, we only have 15 minutes before 11, just enough for us to get there _(pertaining to the cafe)-"_ she was cut off.

"So what are we waiting for? Come on!" Cagalli exclaimed pulling her gently.

They called a cab and go straight to the coffee shop...

**…**

**…**

On their way to **'Coffeeholicx'**, string of mishaps keeps happening: a car colliding with a motorcycle, heavy traffic, hit-and-run victim lying in the middle of the street, an elderly person crossing the pedestrian lane _(Ok, that doesn't sound that bad but if you're in a hurry, you won't see the difference)_, your ride broke down and so on.

Fortunately with no sweat at all despite the long dash they've made, the two made it to the said cafe 'safe and sound'.

Can you believe it? They made it there five minutes earlier.

**What a streak of luck they got there!**

They entered the coffee shop and settled in an empty table around the corner.

***Phew*** 'That is one heck of a roller coaster ride,' Cagalli thought.

When a waitress asked their orders, Lacus ordered **Strawberries & Creme Frappuccino** with a **Petite Vanilla Bean Scone** while Cagalli only ordered **Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino**. Their respective orders came after a few minutes.

While Lacus is busy calling Kira, checking whether he's already around or still on the way, Cagalli on the other hand is seeping her frappuccino.

'Hmmm... Not bad!" She took another sip, "In fact, I love it! I like how the chocolate tastes so rich and creamy... So sweet and tasty enough to keep me wanting for more and drive me insane," she thought grateful that Kira had chosen this cafe as their meeting place or else she wouldn't have a taste of this heavenly drink.

Hearing a grunt, she turned her head to her companion, who from the looks of it is looking worried due to the unanswered calls.

'Where the heck is he? Is he going to cancel this meeting again? I mean, what time is it? He was supposed to be here by now. And making my best friend worry like that? I'll make sure to give Kira a piece of my mind once he gets here! Boy, if Shiho would be in Lacus place, she might have ditched him already...' her eyes looking outside the window.

**…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**…**

"Hey guys, what do you think of this?" Mir asked while twirling around to give her friends a good look at her attire.

"It looks good on you! Right, Shiho?" Stellar squealed.

"Yeah!" Shiho agreed, "Hell, all those 50 different attires you've tried, fit you perfectly. When are you planning to_-"_

**_*Sneeze*_**

"Are you ok, Shiho?" Mir and Lacus asked at the same time, their previous talk forgotten.

"No worries! Must have been an allergic reaction to some dust or something..." she explained.

"Or maybe... Someone is thinking of you right now! Who could that be?" Mir teased while fixing her imaginary spectacles.

Stellar joined in, her finger tapping her lips, "Hmmm… Could that be **Yzak** or someone from your fans? Ohhh… I hope it's Yzak!"

"Hey, cut it out! I'm not in the mood for your teasing game right now. Come on, let's go check out this certain cute shirt I saw in that boutique we passed by earlier!" Shiho said trying to divert their attention from her to the innocent shirt instead.

**Poor shirt!**

"Shiho's blushing!" Stellar teased some more.

**…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**…**

"Lacus, you haven't touched any of the food and drink you ordered... Is everything alright?" Cagalli asked seeing her slightly scrunched face.

"I don't know, he isn't answering any of my calls," her face full with worry.

"Maybe he's still in the meeting that's why he isn't answering. Don't worry. He'll be here in no time..." Cagalli said soothingly before getting a hold of her drink and cherishing the overwhelming feeling it gives her.

Cagalli discreetly looked around for any signs of jet black hair in a trendy attire _(pertaining to the clothing usually wore by Kira according to what Lacus had described)_ in case they might have overlook when they first looked around. But seeing that there's no sign of the said guy, she's beginning to think that he isn't there yet...

When she turned her head back to her friend, she was taken aback to catch a blur of black at the back of Lacus' head. Checking whether her eyes are playing tricks on her or not, she looked at the figure behind her friend.

The said figure is actually a **guy** talking over the phone, sitting at the other side corner of the cafe, his back facing them. Despite his sitting position, it's still obvious that he has jet black hair, a messy but sexily disheveled one as Lacus have described awhile ago.

Facing Lacus to tell her about the guy, she was just in time to see her talking over the phone just like the black haired guy from across the room. This only made Cagalli more confident.

And so she surveyed the guy's appearance some more...

'Wait a minute Lacus didn't mention that Kira, I mean **_'Keito'_** would be wearing shades, right? Or did that detail slipped my mind? What should I do now? Would I go directly to him or would I confirm first whether he's really Keito?' Cagalli continued debating with herself.

**…**

After some more inner debate...

'Ok that's it. I give up! I'll follow my instincts from now on!'

Stands up from her seat and faced Lacus, "I'm going to the restroom, are you coming?"

Gently shut her phone and looked up, "No thanks, I'll wait here," smiling from ear to ear probably because of the call she received.

Without being discrete about it, she made her way to her victim...

**…**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**…**

The clock keeps ticking.

Time is running.

Heavy air seems to engulf the whole vicinity.

Sweat trickling down the side of my face.

Any second now, they'll find out. Organizing groups to find and capture me.

Any minute now, the phone would ring, signaling my downfall or what not.

I doubt that they'll let me off the hook this time.

Boy, I should have become more careful.

Now I'm good as dead...

_

* * *

_

****A/N****

Sorry for these extra notes, please bear with my way of writing, I'm quite naive so sorry for the way this fic turned out. Hope you understand. What do you think about this chapter? Is it enough or do I need to improve it? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes:** From now on, I'll be posting my notes at the end of each chapter. Pardon me for the long notes and the story's slow progress. One more thing, I changed my mind, not all songs would be an original composition... Here's chapter 4, I'd love to hear from you ^^

**...**

* * *

Chapter 4:** _Totally Embarrassing _**_(Part 2)_

_

* * *

_

**...**

Slowly…

Little by little…

I moved inside, making myself at ease…

Or at least look at ease.

Careful with the pace I take...

Letting out a long breath before resuming my initial position…

My watchful eye, following my prey's every movement…

Five more steps...

Be patient, girl! With a snap of a finger you'll be there.

But wait!

Edgy. A word registering itself in my mind…

Why is he acting that way? Did he felt my presence?

I don't get it. But one thing's for sure.

He'll be dead soon…

I'll make sure that he faces my wrath first.

…

….

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

…

…

A phone rung out of nowhere, the guy I've been eyeing for awhile now, shifted from his seat, checking imperturbably at his own phone. With just one look, you won't notice his troubled demeanor under that cool behavior he's showing because he's handling it very well.

But my razor-sharp eyes caught his fidgety movements effortlessly.

Wondering how I did that?

I've been trained in reading and interpreting human gestures, actions and body language to guess what their next move would be. Born as the only heiress to the Athha Corporation, my parents equipped me with knowledge on how to protect myself in times of need since I'm not fond of the _'bodyguard' idea_.

*TskTsk* Poor 'Keito', though I pity him I just can't let him get away without having a piece of my mind…

**…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

*Phew* False alarm. I nearly had a heart attack…

I'm relieved that it's not my phone ringing.

Stupid! That song is not even my ringtone in the first place!

Being preoccupied is not doing any good to me… I need to stay alert.

**…**

On a second thought, a little relaxation wouldn't hurt…

I ordered an _Iced Green Tea Latte _and a_ Tuna Melt Panini._

Worrying too much sure makes me hungry…

It's good to have some alone time once in awhile, away from crazy fans and medias. Just sitting here, drinking my favorite beverage while listening to mellow music to relax my nerves. This feels good! I realized I haven't done this in years, now I feel like I've been wasting my life.

For crying out loud! Remind me why I chose to swap my once peaceful life in exchange for this crazy one!

It's no use crying over spilled milk…

I'm glad that with this cover up I can walk the streets as a normal lad. If only this moment could last. But it seems that _Lady Luck_ is not on my side…

Sensing someone's presence advancing towards my back, I keep my cool, and act indifferently.

Who could that be? Did anyone recognize me with this look?

Or is he one of the accomplices who are tasked to capture me?

I hope not.

**…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

With the element of surprise, I'm hoping to catch a comical reaction from him.

Ok. Here goes nothing…

1… 2… 3…

I slap him on the back then whispered seductively, "I missed you…" Then I blew air gently into his ears.

What happened next surely threw me into feats of laughter…

...

He fell on his seat, coughing non-stop, his drink spilled all over his pants which looks like he peed, and gave me an incredulous and homicidal look.

Oops, my bad! It seems like I've gone too far...

I helped him up, sporting a sheepish grin all along…

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean this to happen, I only wanted to play a prank on you since you let us wait-" he cut me off.

"It is ok, Miss. No harm done. Don't worry. I have extra jeans in my convertible. So excuse me for a sec., I'll go change," smiling gently at me.

That's odd! Where did that _homicidal look_ go?

**...**

**…**

After a few minutes, he's back smirking at me...

What's wrong with him?

"I'm really sorry," I paused and gazed at him straight in the eye, that's when I notice his eyes… But then I drop the idea about it, probably he's using contact lens.

And then I notice his voice…

"Woaahhh! Nice, Keito." I clapped him on the shoulder, "You manage to change your voice as well? You're a genius!"

"That's not a bad idea! But sorry to blow your bubble, I think you have mistaken me for someone else... I'm not 'Keito'," he paused. "But I don't mind having you as my companion," smirking at me.

I missed his last statement because something along his previous one caught my attention.

The fact that he's denying his identity as 'Keito Yamamoto' is absurd! Who the heck suggested that screen name in the first place?

No one else but him.

Just then an idea popped into my mind…

Probably this is a part of a prank that once I admit defeat he'll be shouting, "You fell for it! You fell for it!" while jumping around like a crazy monkey.

I won't let that happen so I followed his lead…

"Yeah, I totally believe in you. With those _emerald eyes_, and that _long black hair_ (wig) that makes you look like a girl, you're definitely not 'Keito'…" I laughed until I realized I shouldn't have said that.

But then I heard the guy beside me laughing his head off…

I knew it! He's nuts…

Soon enough, both of us are laughing like idiots.

When I finally recovered…

"Ok, that's enough, but seriously 'Keito', let's stop this nonsense. Lacus is waiting for us, you-"

"Cagalli…" a gentle voice called behind me.

"Hey Lacus! Hey Keito! Sorry for not informing you, I actually wanted to surprise you. I found…" She stopped still facing Lacus, just then something clicked inside her head, slowly turning her face to the person beside Lacus to confirm whether she's hallucinating or not.

"Kei… Keito?" she asked dumbfounded.

Kira simply nod.

'Who the heck is this guy I've been talking to if the real 'Keito' is beside Lacus?' she looked at the two black-haired guys, totally confused.

Until it dawned upon her…

'This guy is telling the truth, so that means… I'm the real idiot here?'

**...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Can you hear me?" I asked, tapping her face with my hand.

It seems that Cagalli literally froze upon seeing Kira beside me. I know that it's not right to laugh but I can't help myself, seeing my best friend do some stunt like that? It's unbelievable!

To avoid further embarrassment, Kira and I apologized on Cagalli's behalf since she's not capable of doing so in the moment. We left the coffee shop in a hurry right after that, pulling the frozen Cagalli in the process.

**…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

Half of the ride to 'Sizzling Hot', the diner where they'll be having their lunch, they remained in silence, waiting for Cagalli to recover from her frozen state. _(Lacus is seating in front, beside Kira while Cagalli lay motionless on the passenger seat.)_

Until…

**…**

**...**

"Where are we? What happened?" Cagalli asked clueless yet determined, breaking the silence completely.

"We're having lunch," Lacus answered simply, not looking at her.

"And?" Cagalli waited patiently for Lacus' response to her unanswered query.

"And… where on our way to 'Sizzling Hot'?" she said hesitant whether to let her know what happened in the café or not.

"Lacus!" she whined like a child causing Lacus to feel guilty.

Kira is the one who answered, "You froze… When you saw me," he turned his head slightly from the stirring wheel to give Cagalli a sheepish smile.

"Oh….." her face crumpled into a rueful grimace.

Kira and Lacus waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," she said looking down at her fingernails.

"It's fine, Cags!" Lacus paused, "We just don't understand why you're there because as far as I know, you are supposed to be in the restroom." Lacus said arching her eyebrow.

"Oh that? Well, you see… He caught my eye when I passed his table. So I paid him a visit, we talked… And that's it!" she said animatedly with matching hand gestures as well.

In the end, both Lacus and Kira didn't buy her story, they just stared at her.

"What! Don't look at me like that. I'm telling the truth," she said defensively.

"Stubborn as always…" Kira and Lacus said in a low tone and then chuckled.

Unfortunately, she heard it, "What did you say?"

"You're hearing things, Cags! Calm down," Lacus said.

"By the way, we didn't say that you're lying… Why'd you sounded so defensive huh?" Kira teased looking on the road ahead.

She coughed out a nervous laugh, "I'm not defensive… Just stating the fact."

Lacus and Kira laughed at her expression.

"Ok! Ok, Fine. I give up, you caught me!" Cagalli admit her defeat.

"Finally! Tell us what really happened-" Lacus was cut off.

"Yeah, tell us later. But first, let's go inside and order our food. I'm hungry!" Kira said unable to conceal his enthusiasm pulling the two ladies gently inside the diner after he parked his convertible.

**...**

**…**

Once inside the diner, Kira didn't waste time, he ordered _Roast Chicken with Herb Stuffing_, a slice of_ Chocoffee Custard Pie _as desert and_ special red wine _for his drink_._

Lacus, on the other hand, ordered a light meal, _Creamy Tuna & Mushroom Pasta _and _Iced Tea _for her drink.

Cagalli is the last who ordered, Kira is _really_ a gentleman!

She ordered a _Chicken Pastel in Cream of Mushroom Sauce_, a slice of _Molten Chocolate Cake _and plain water for her drink_._

The three ate in silence for awhile because they're too busy with the food on their plates.

**…**

**…**

"So… Cagalli what's the real deal?" Kira asked casually, wiping his mouth with napkin after drinking some wine.

Cagalli woke up from her dazed state, "Oh yeah… You see, I excused myself because I want to surprise Lacus. I planned to approach black-haired guy # 2 because I thought he is 'Keito' and inform him that we've been waiting for him. And also, I actually thought of giving him a piece of my mind for letting you worry like that…" she added the last statement in a whisper.

The two chuckled, Cagalli blush deep red. Then they motioned for her to go on.

"So, I put the plan into action… I even made a scene before I finally talked to him…" she said while laughing silently with the thought of the prank incident.

"…But in the middle of our talk, I noticed that his eyes have different color but I shrugged it off since I don't exactly remember whether 'Keito' will be using contact lens or not. And then I noticed his voice, it's also different from the original one, I ignored it once again. I even praised him. When I called him 'Keito', he started denying his identity. I didn't believe him because I thought he's just playing a prank on me as revenge to what I did. And so the verbal fight started…" she picks her fork and eats her chocolate desert.

"But when we saw you earlier, the two of you are laughing which is odd if you connect that idea with what you said. Are we missing something?" Kira pointed out.

"Oh that… When I thought of the prank-revenge part, I decided to play along with him. But suddenly a crazy opinion slipped my mouth. I thought he'll be mad at me, but what caught me off guard is that he laughed at what I said. Then that's when we started laughing like idiots." She rummaged her bag for a napkin since she already used the ones given along with their order.

"Here…" Lacus offered her a napkin.

"Thanks."

"I don't mean to be nosy… But what's that crazy opinion?" Lacus asked.

"I told him that he looks like a girl?" she blushed.

Kira and Lacus stared at her…

Then they look at each other…

And then back to Cagalli before laughing out loud.

"Nice one!" Kira gave her two thumbs up while laughing.

"You make my day, Cags!" Lacus said, wiping her tears of joy.

"You really are a joker!" they said in unison.

"I am?"

**…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

"Yeah… I know I'm in big trouble right?"

"Nah… I think you deserve some rest. But you should have told me before pulling some exploit like that. Did you know that the agency kept on calling me to make sure you're alright? They probably thought you're with me. I don't want to make a big fuss out of it 'cause I know you're alright, so I lied to them saying you're here to relax."

"I realize that just now. Don't worry. Next time I will."

"Good. I have to go now, see you tomorrow, Athrun or should I say 'Alex'!"

"Athrun's fine… See yah, Miguel…" I laugh before shutting the phone.

**...**

I started the engine…

I'm currently driving along a quiet road to the beach, I'm glad Miguel let me have this whole day for resting. Now I don't have to worry about being discovered by the agency.

Miguel Aiman is really a good friend. You can count on him whenever you're in times of need. He's a certified talent scout. I'm glad I chose him to be my manager in my modeling career. Without his continued coaxing, I probably have left my career a long time ago.

**...**

What an odd day!

But an interesting one that is…

***Flashback***

_After the commotion brought about by my rendezvous with an odd beautiful lady, I stayed for awhile and ordered another drink._

_I realized, with her help I forgot the whole be-worried-sick-accomplices-on-their-way thing. I should have thanked her but then she left without a trace…_

_Nah… She actually left without even uttering a simple goodbye._

_Well that's impossible seeing that she's frozen like a statue upon seeing her friends._

…

…

_Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right_

__

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

_Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid, yeah_

…

…

_Just then I was pulled out of my trance when I realize my phone is ringing…_

_Crap!_

_I pushed the answer button and waited for a demanding tone at the other end of the line._

_But what caught me off guard is that a gentle familiar voice spoke instead…_

"_Hello, son! Are you there?"_

"_Mother?__" I asked disbelievingly._

"_Yes, that's right. Why'd your voice sound so strain? Don't tell me you pulled that same stunt again?" Mother asked with a sweet voice full of authority._

"_I'm glad it's you, Mom. I miss you and Dad so much…" I said trying to change the subject._

"_We miss you too. You haven't visited us since you get that job of yours… You see, I'm right! You should have just stayed with us and manage our company."_

_I sighed in defeat, "Sorry, Mom..."_

"_We understand, you wanted to be productive and have a name for yourself rather than just grab the fame associating the surname, Zala, right? We're proud of you." I heard her sniffing._

"_Thanks, Mom. I promise I'll visit you some other time. I love you. I have to go now..."_

"_See you, Athrun! We love you too…"_

***End of Flashback***

**…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**…**

After their date, 'Keito' drive them back to the hotel, Lacus kissed his cheek, Cagalli gave him a friendly hug, they thanked him and bid goodbye.

"I had fun, how about you?" Cagalli asked Lacus.

"Of course, me too…" Cagalli didn't miss her somewhat gloomy tone.

"You're sad…" she simply stated causing Lacus to look at her totally lost.

"What?"

"I said… You're sad. You won't see him tomorrow because he has a hectic schedule, right?"

"I… I… I'm sorry." Now it's Cagalli's turn to be confused.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" she said dumbfounded.

"For worrying you…" a sheepish smile appeared on her visage.

"It's ok. Tomorrow, let's roam around Plants until our feet hurts."

"Thanks, Cags. But don't forget to remind me about informing Golden Records' management…"

"Sure…" an evil glint can be seen in her eyes…

**...**

* * *

**...**

**A/N:**

_Obsessed _by Mariah Carey is used as the phone's ringtone (Lacus) while _Paranoid _by Jonas Brothers is used for Athrun's. Thank you so much Byron_Lancaster, HNNKN777 and Maria-Reynne for the nice reviews, you've given me motivation to continue this fic. Hope to hear from you in the proceeding chapters. Sorry for the late updates, I'm still trying to come up with the scenes that'll fit each chapters and I'm currently working on a oneshot. *PHEW* I never knew that writing could be this hard yet enjoyable. Thank you guys and more power ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Summary: **This chapter is all about the events that occurred the day before the meeting… Sorry no other hint. Enjoy ^^

**PreNotes:** If you're quite confuse on the POV change, just watch out for the horizontal rulers, I'm not sure what those long lines are called, sorry. But just watch out for it 'cause it signifies POV change. When you see ellipses, those three sets of three periods I use in between specific spots, that signify a change/lapse in time, previous POV applied. Get it?

* * *

**...**

Chapter 5: **_Bizarre Experience_**

**_..._**

* * *

Gloomy…

Creepy…

Destitute of light…

Everywhere I look, all I can see is black.

Darkness that makes my skin crawl...

Silence that is too much for my ear to bear…

"Where am I? I don't remember being here," scratching my head in sheer annoyance while looking around despite the fact that there is nothing to see at all.

I'm totally clueless on how I ended up being stranded in this kind of place, void of sound…

Void of light…

Void of life…

The last thing that I can remember doing is chatting with Lacus inside our hotel room. Aside from that, everything is a blur.

Could it be possible that I'm still in our room? Awake?

Hmm…

…

Nah, I don't think so. 'Cause even though the lights are off, it would not be this dark since we always leave the curtains tied at the sides to let the moonlight in. Besides, if I were still there, I should have bumped into things considering that I have been roaming around for awhile now.

Wandering in this endless sea of darkness with no idea where I'm going or whether I'm actually moving forward or just going around in circles, sure consumes my patience. Lost in the middle of nowhere is inevitable since I can't see my path or even my own body.

How can I get out of here if that's the case?

**...**

**...**

**...**

The darkness seems to stretch forever. No beginning… No end. There is nothing else but black.

I miss the sun… the warmth it gives whenever I feel lost… the way it illuminates the splendid beauty of our surroundings… the light that signals the born of a new day, a new beginning… Without it, my hope is slowly slipping away from my reach, leaving me helplessly paranoid amidst this sea of darkness…

I'm not afraid of the dark. But the eerie silence sure drives me crazy.

The longer I stay here, the greater the possibility that I lose my mind. With this crazy feeling tugging at my heart, I can't help but doubt whether I actually exist or not… whether my whole life is true or just a story written to entertain people… whether everything that has happened really took place or just part of a plot carefully prepared by the writer himself… or whether this feelings I have are for real or just what the writer wants me to feel…

"**ARGH!** I need to get out of here now..."

How I wish the saying, "There is a light at the end of every tunnel," is true…

…

Let's just pray it's not a train!

**...**

**...**

**...**

Until out of the blue, I saw a string of light. Desperate enough to get out of here, I ran towards the light without even caring whether I stumble along the way. I don't even know how I trip running on a flat surface…

Once the light is within reach, I stopped, "Hey! This scene is familiar. Am I dead? Is this the way to heaven?" I said with a bewildered look on my face.

"I never thought I'll end up in heaven this early… heck I didn't even know how I died. I can't also imagine that the way to heaven is actually through a big bright hole in the middle of nowhere…" I muttered under my breath while slipping through the passage.

When I finally come out…

**...**

**...**

**...**

"**Woah! **Is this how paradise looks like?" I paused looking at my surroundings.

I can't believe what I'm seeing!

When I was a child, I often see heaven portrayed as a place up above the clouds or in paradise with extravagant vegetation. Where angels floats everywhere, playing music, making garlands of flowers or just running around like normal children do. As time goes by, my perception about it slightly changes but nonetheless one thing remains the same, it will always be a place where peace could finally be found.

Seeing this, I can't help but blurt out, "It's… It's… It's too old fashioned than what I expected." I stated too loud for my liking.

I shrugged it off since I know no one heard me.

Until I heard someone snickering from behind, I froze, 'So much for talking out loud.'

The stranger spoke, "Why… Do you expect it to be futuristic?"

'That voice! I've heard that somewhere before…' I turned abruptly and saw the same handsome stranger I've bumped into, standing a few meters from where I stand.

I totally forgot his last statement since I'm too bemused at seeing him here so I asked him the most stupid question I could come up with, "Are you dead?" once those words left my mouth, I blushed.

The guy stared at me for a long time before responding, "**What?**" laughing uneasily after that.

Did I strike a chord? What's with that uneasy laugh?

I shrugged the thought away, "I said, ARE. ?" emphasizing each word as if I'm talking to a kindergarten student.

He walked towards me, pulled my hand gently and almost succeeded on placing it over his chest if I didn't stop him in time. I felt as if my heart has been ripped into two when I saw his face dropped a bit.

"Why don't you check it?" he said confidently though the sadness he's concealing is still visible in his eyes.

I look away, feeling depress on what I did, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reject you like that… I'm just surprise, that's all," I said, looking back into his eyes.

"Everything's fine. Pardon me for being too forward, milady…" he reached out for my hand and kissed it.

I blushed, my fiery side awakening, "Why'd you do that?" I calmed myself, "Oh well, what's done is done. So back with the question, are you dead? Because as far as I know we're in heaven…"

He laughed at loud, "Do I look like a ghost to you?" He leaned forward almost as if he'll kiss me...

But I felt disappointed when he kept a reasonable distance. Then it sink in, he just did that to give me a good look to prove his point.

What a gentleman! He knows how to give a lady some personal space.

I look at him from head to toe. He doesn't really look dead, "Nope… definitely not. But you'll fit the role of a handsome prince…" I absentmindedly muttered the last statement to myself.

**...**

* * *

**...**

'If only you know…'

I decided not to tease her about her last statement even though I love seeing her crimson face.

"So are you convinced that we're not _yet_ in paradise?" I asked waiting for her response.

"Yeah… But if we're not there, where are we?" her face pinched in concentration.

I waited patiently for her next guess while observing her face and her movements up close.

Just by looking at her, I felt like everything is possible. The moment I saw her, I knew then that she's no ordinary lady, her beauty is also incomparable but she's more than that... She's my redemption from this wretched life, the love of my life. And I'll gladly accept if faith bestows her hand to me. I just hope that she'll accept me for who I am. But I won't force her to share this life I have, staying by my side is enough and I'll forever treasure that.

I was brought back from my reverie when she spoke…

"Correct me if I'm wrong but seeing wonderful sceneries in this castle's veranda, wearing this old-fashioned midnight blue dress and you wearing a prince attire, it reminds me of medieval times. So it's only possible to be back at this time if I'm dreaming..." she pause and look at me for confirmation.

"You are! So what's with that baffled look?" I smirked at her.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you're here, considering that I'm the one dreaming. It's not like I've been thinking of you that often…" her voice trailed in a whisper.

I teased her, "That often, huh? I wonder how many times that is?" her mouth formed a circle and pink colored her cheeks.

**Oops!** Am I not supposed to hear that?

"**Argh!** Stop teasing me!" she retorts while stomping her feet like child having tantrums.

I really love seeing her blushing face. She looks too cute. A lot of restraint is needed for me not to stroke her face with my hand.

"Sorry, milady…"

"It's okay. But seriously, if I'm still dreaming why do you look so real?" she absent-mindedly position her face in front of mine, observing every inch of my face, her scent driving me crazy.

But I manage to answer her without falter…

"Because you make me look real… " I said with an innocent look.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I've been thinking of you to the extent that my subconscious made you real? Why does it appear as if I'm having a normal conversation with you even if you're just a product of my imagination? And stop calling me _'milady'_, I have a name…" her fiery side emerging once again.

What a fiery princess! Even a fire breathing dragon would surely be terrified of her. But I love her no matter what…

"You see, milady… I mean Cagalli-" she cut me off.

"Wait, wait I'm not yet done… I've been talking to you for I don't know how long, still one thing remains the same, I'm still talking with a stranger. 'Cause I still don't have any idea on what your name is… It's unfair that you know my name yet, I don't know yours…" her mouth puckered into a pout.

Her other questions were forgotten 'cause her last statement left a mark, "You really want to know my name?" I asked.

"Yes…" she answered with a determined look on her countenance.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait…"

**...**

* * *

**...**

He left me staring into space. I raised my hand only to let it fall away at my side, my mouth hanging open, my mind floating into space, clueless on how he did that.

**'I'm sorry but you have to wait…'**

That's the last thing he said before disappearing into thin air…

"I have to wait? Who the hell does he think he is?" I pause and look around, then my eyes bulge, "And where am I? How did I get in here? Awhile ago I'm in the veranda of a medieval castle, now I'm in the garden of a modern manor? This dream is getting weirder by the second." I sighed.

When will I finally woke up from this bizarre situation…

I walk towards the fountain not just because it is beautiful but also it's the only place I can safely stay since I don't want to risk going into the maze and be lost. I settled myself at one side and stared at my reflection curious as to what I'm currently wearing since I felt it lighter compared to that old-fashioned dress awhile ago. Now, I'm wearing a white laced dress with small flower details all over it and a bow on the left side down the chest part with matching pearl necklace and earrings. White doll shoes complete the look.

Thinking about a certain _sapphire-eyed prince _while twirling the ends of my golden tresses, I let my mind wander aimlessly…

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a guy's voice startled me that led me to lose my balance from my sitting and fell right into the fountain.

I never expected that this fountain would be so deep. Luckily, I know how to swim. _(If you're wondering why it's so big and deep, it's because it is a customized and personalized fountain especially made as a wedding anniversary gift.)_ When I emerged, I was soaking wet from head to toe, so much for my lovely attire… The culprit who brought this misery to me just stared and laughed at my current situation.

Speaking of some rich _jerks_, he's surely one of them!

I faced the rude guy and yelled at him, "Hey, jerk! Could you please _act_ like a noble lad and help me in here…" I stated mockingly, my eyebrow went up.

He looks around then looks back at me and asked, "Are you pertaining to me?" pointing at himself as if it's not the most obvious thing.

"Of course you idiot! Isn't that obvious? You're the only person here aside from me," I retort, obviously pissed.

"Watch your mouth my dear, since that doesn't fit your beautiful countenance…" my eyes twitch, a compliment coming from a rude guy? No thanks…

In an instant, he's already standing near the fountain offering his hand to me.

That was unbelievably fast!

"I haven't seen you around? Are you new around here? Sorry for the way I acted, I'm just fooling around…" he sheepishly grinned while helping me get out of the water.

I blush and look away, he looks too adorable when he grin like that, my annoyance thrown out of the window, "Thanks and sorry for yelling at you…"

And then I looked at him, "**YOU?**"

**Great!** Why do I always end up dreaming about this guys I just met?

"Huh… Me?"

"Yes... Hey what's happening?" I shriek my face panic stricken.

The manor, the garden, the fountain and the young lad disappeared. I was left out of breath in my own room back in Orb. With my eyes closed I gulp a mouthful of air.

It's good to be back…

**Wait! **That doesn't sound right?

And when I opened my eyes, I came face to face with…

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

**...**

* * *

**...**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Hey Cagalli! Cagalli! Wake up! Cagalli!"

I have no other choice…

A loud slapping sound rung in the room, her eyes abruptly open, she stared at me with those emotionless eyes and I stared back at her…

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?" touching her hurt cheek.

_Late reaction_?

I hugged her, "You scared me back there, don't do that again," I cried onto her chest.

"Lacus, please stop crying. I'm alright, see? I won't scare you like that again, I promise," stroking my back for comfort.

I look straight in her eyes and said, "Promise?" looking like a child who lost her doll.

"Yes, I promise..."

I hugged her again, "Thanks Cags! The sun is up we have lot of things to do, right? So I'll leave you here to fix yourself. If you need me I'll be at the other room," I stated before going out of the room.

Our room is divided into three: the lounge area, the bedroom area and the shower room. It is indeed a luxury room.

It's good that I woke up early, if not, no one would wake her up and I'm sure I'll be deaf because of her unfaltering scream. I didn't question her about what happened because I know she's still terrified, so I'll just ask her some other time.

I ordered breakfast for the two of us…

**...**

**...**

**...**

As soon as Lacus closed the door, I stand up and go straight to the shower room. She's right! We have lots of plans for today so there's no time for fooling around. I striped off my night gown and get in the bathtub.

While scrubbing my body, I collect my thoughts particularly that of the sapphire- eyed guy.

It is undeniable that he's a young man who has both the looks and the money to obtain what he wanted: fame, girls and such. When I first saw him, I'll be honest, I expected him to be a flirt and handsome lad but he proved me wrong at that same moment when he helped me up and made sure that I'm unharmed. He's the perfect image of a prince charming, so gentle, kind and romantic and has a funny bone too. Though I don't know him that well, I can say that he's a well brought-up guy who could make any woman fall in love with a smirk.

Hey! What are you looking at? I'm not one of those women…

But at some point, I can't help but have uncertainty since I still don't know a lot about him even his name. The idea that he might be acting as a refined guy but in the end he's just like those rich jerks I know, also popped into my mind.

Of course my guy friends aren't included since they're not jerks. I know how to choose my friends.

However after meeting and talking to him in my dream, I can sense that he's a nice guy despite the fact that my intuition tells me that there is something odd going on… That his aura seems to have some strange vibe in it… That he's hiding some unfathomable secrets…

I'll find that out someday, but for now I just have to know his name…

**...**

**...**

**...**

Wearing a _flounced_ _chiffon top_ with back ribbon, the upper portion is white in color and the lower portion is black; a _bottle green colored short shorts_ and _knee-length black boots_ together with a _cream colored shoulder bag_; my _short brown hair _reaching up to my shoulders (wig) with a _black rose-designed headband_, I proceeded to the lounge.

"Hey Lacus, good morning! I'm all set…" I settled myself in the sofa and looked at Lacus.

Lacus is wearing a _white puffed shoulder tee_ and a _pink tube layered dress_ on top of it together with a _silver purse_ and _white pumps_. Her long ginger colored locks hang loosely framing her face pretty well.

"Oh, hey Cags. I ordered breakfast awhile ago but they still haven't delivered it yet," she informed me.

"Is that so? Well, we can't stay here just waiting, right? I'd say we ditch it and go look for a place to eat," I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, come on…" she said pulling me towards the door.

"Ok," I laughed.

When we're just a few feet away from opening the door, it suddenly burst open revealing guys slumped on top of each other on the floor except for one who is smiling victoriously, holding what I assumed as our breakfast. He handed it to Lacus, then bowed and left while dragging the other guys by the feet.

Ouch! That would surely hurt…

With our breakfast in Lacus' hand, we have no other choice but to stay in and eat it…

**...**

**...**

**...**

She asked after wiping her mouth, "Mind if I ask what caused you to scream like a girl-"

"Hey, I'm a **girl**!" I retort.

"Sorry…" she laughed uneasily, "I didn't mean it like that… Back with the topic, why did you scream like that?"

"Oh… that was nothing," waving my hands to prove my point.

"Well, I'm not convinced. How can that be nothing if you're screaming your throat out?"

"I did?"

"Yeah… You almost made me deaf, you know?"

"Sorry Lacus… I just can't help it since I had the weirdest dream in my entire life. I saw two familiar faces I met before-" she cut me off.

"So why'd you scream, aren't you happy to see them?"

"Nah, it's not like that…" telling her a detailed account of my dream.

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Hmm… I still don't get it. Where's the frightening part in there?" she asked confused.

"None… 'Cause it's not the scary part but this... My bizarre dream turned into a nightmare..." my voice trailing in a whisper.

"How so?"

"I woke up and surveyed the room I'm in, still breathing raggedly and then I closed my eyes… That's when I realized something is wrong. How'd I come up with that idea? That's because I notice that I'm back in my own room in Orb which is impossible at the moment…"

"Oh no, that's creepy! What happened next," she asked eagerly, listening to every detail I say.

"And so, I opened my eyes but the first thing that came face to face with me send me screaming my head off-" she cut me off.

"What did you see? What did you see? Let me guess… Is it a zombie?" she said like an excited child waiting for her chocolates.

"A zombie? Why a zombie?" I asked confusion on my face.

"Because zombies are scary and horrible, they eat human flesh... "

"Ewww! That's gross… But Lacus-"

"Ohhh! If not a zombie could it be a one-eyed ogre?" she suggested, her eyes twinkling.

I giggled at her expression, it's too cute… ***Awwww***

"Lacus, that's a good guess but I assure you, what I saw is more horrifying than that…"

I whispered in her ears, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I clamped her mouth with my hands.

"Shhhhhh! See? I told you, it's scary!" I smirked.

***Phew*** "That's not just scary, it's horrible you know!" I sweat dropped.

And then we both laugh...

"Poor Cags, you must have been so traumatized huh? Why don't you lie down and rest…"

"Not a chance Lacus! I don't want to feel that torture all over again, it almost cost me my sanity. Wait here, okay? I'll just get my phone in our room.

"Sure."

**...**

* * *

**...**

While she's gone, I cleaned up the dishes.

"Hmm… Let's make this work a little upbeat 'cause life would be boring without music!"

…

_Sparks fly__  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's  
Nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Its frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen_

__

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

_When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you  
__  
…_

Nice, I'm all done! Since I have cleaned everything up, I still have time to do something…

I looked around and see to it that Cagalli is not anywhere within a hearing distance. After checking that up, I phoned the **Golden Records' **management…

"Good morning! You are currently linked to the **Golden Records'** office, please state your query and wait for further instruction."

"Hello, good morning! May I request a line with Miss Hawke? This is **Lara Clyde** speaking."

"Request granted! Please wait for awhile…"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Lacus waited while keeping an eye onto the door…

"Good morning Miss Clyde! What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just want to inform you that _Chisato_ and I are already here in Plants. Sorry for not informing you earlier."

"When did you arrive? Where are you staying at? Oh no! If our chairman learns about this, I'm dead…"

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret. We arrive here 2 days earlier and as for our lodge, we settled in **Red Velvet Hotel**."

"That's a perfect choice! I'm glad I don't have to send you to another hotel. Let me just remind you Miss Clyde that the meeting tomorrow is scheduled at 12 in the afternoon in **'Ryusei no Kizuna'**.Don't worry, I'll send a ride to bring you there. Just fax the other details we need such as your room number. Any questions?"

"Is there a need to wear something fancy?"

"You can wear anything you like, as long as you're comfortable. Anymore question?"

"None for now, thank you so much Miss Hawke."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow Miss Clyde!"

"So… who are you talking to **_Lara_**?" A voice spoke behind my back.

'Oh no, I'm dead…'

"Hey Cags, didn't see you there! I was just talking with Kira…" I laughed uneasily.

"Kira, you say?" she looked at me with those piercing golden orbs.

…

"Ok you got me! I'm sorry Cags, I called the **Golden Records**…" I sighed.

I thought she'll be mad at me, but what I didn't expect is when she burst laughing, rolling onto the floor.

"What's so funny? I don't get it? One minute you look deadly, and then all of a sudden you'll be laughing non-stop. Tell me Cags, are you really ok?"

"Sure. Sure. I'm fine it's just that your scared stiff face looks too hilarious. But why did you called them? I thought you need me to remind you about it?" she said trying to stop herself from laughing some more.

"I know I asked you that, but I'm also aware that you aren't planning to actually remind me. You didn't know that I saw those evil glints in your eyes huh?" I said while smirking.

"**Argh!** I'm trapped! Come on, let's just skip the food trip plan, I have a better idea that'll surely make you forget of what happened in here…" she said dragging me out of our room.

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**A/N:**

**Kissin' U** by _Miranda Cosgrove_ is the song used by Lacus. Is my fic making any sense or are you confuse with the story? If you have any question or suggestion, don't hesitate to leave a review. _Maria-Reynne_, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review. Sorry again for the late update and pardon me for using too many characters and names of places. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Music to My Ears**

**Revised Summary: **Music brought them together but could their love endure the test of time if someone would interfere? Would music still be the binding force between them?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Pre-Notes****:** Horizontal rulers signify POV or place changed. Ellipses signify that time passed/changed, previous POV applied.

**Extra A/N:** To clarify **chapter 5** if ever you're still confuse, Cagalli had a dream-turned-into-nightmare experience. The _first part of the dream_ is set in the medieval times where she met the sapphire-eyed guy although at first she thought she's in heaven. _Next part_ is set in the garden of a modern manor where she met the emerald-eyed guy. The _last part_ is set inside her room in the Athha's Manor (Orb) where she saw *whisper* a horrifying sight. Other seemingly confusing matters will be answered through the proceeding chapters.

**…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Take the Call**

* * *

**…**

The sun is up and as usual, streets are busy. It's rush hour! Employees are on the go, struggling not to be late or else they'll receive one-on-one verbal lashing from their employers, or worst be fired from their respective jobs. But _'rush hours'_ are no problem with the YM directors, because they trained their staffs to be disciplined at all times and in all circumstances.

'**Yamato Multinational' **or** 'YM'** is a leading business firm that dedicate themselves in creating innovation in the Automobile Industry. It is under control by the only heir of the Yamato clan, Kira Yamato. He is not only a young businessman but also a model of the **'Limelight' **modeling agency. One thing remarkable about him is that he balances both his time for the company and for his modeling career.

Another respected authority in the YM is **Heine Westenfluss**, a close friend of Kira who creates the designs for the new car models and acts as its endorser as well. He is an attractive young man who's a notorious playboy. Some wonders why he isn't a model like Kira considering that he got the looks but if you know him too well like his friends do, it's not a mystery anymore.

"Good morning everyone!" Heine said as he entered through the glass door of the office situated in the hundredth floor.

Strings of 'good morning too' echoed in the office. When Heine noticed that Kira isn't paying attention, he discreetly made his way to his desk to reprimand him.

"What's up, Kira!" slamming his hand on his desk, drawing a shock expression from Kira.

He glared at him while clutching his shirt, "What's gotten into you? I nearly had a heart attack!"

"That's a revenge for not paying attention…" He replied nonchalantly.

Kira stand up from his seat, went around the table and stand opposite him. "How sure are you that I'm not paying attention?" he dared.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" he counteracts.

"Oh yeah! And why's that?" he retort back, his eyebrows shot half way up his forehead.

"Because I said so…" a suspicious little half-smile curved on his lips.

The two engaged in a glaring competition before laughing it off and dropping the whole glaring idea. Kira offered Heine to take a seat. He accepted his offer while picking up a lone periodical. Kira then made his way back to his desk and seat on his swivel chair. He didn't waste time and interrogated his friend right away.

"Heine, I know this doesn't have anything to do with me not greeting you back. And we both know that you're desk is not situated within this floor so it's unlikely that you came here just for nothing. Tell me the real reason for this uncanny visit," he coaxed.

"Why? Can't I drop by and say hello to a friend?" his gaze lingers at him for awhile before looking back at the periodical.

He sat back and folded his arms on his chest, "Don't get me wrong, it's just so unlike you to pop out of nowhere visiting your friends' desk taking into account that you haven't even visited your own since you came back…" he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Heine folded up the periodical and placed it on the desk neatly. Then he crossed his leg and looked at him. "You know me too well, Kira. Frankly, I was just checking whether those girls who visited you yesterday are here again, but looks like they aren't here so…" he abruptly clarified, seeing Kira's twitching eyes, "Don't worry, I don't have the hots for your girl. My eyes are set onto that short-haired cutie."

Kira scratched his head, "Sorry for my inappropriate behavior. How'd you know that Lacus is my girl, I haven't introduced you to her, right?"

"So Lacus is the name of that long-haired beauty, huh… I wonder what my darling angel's name is..."

"Don't change the subject, will you," he stated seriously.

"Keep your cool, man! You're right, you haven't introduced them to me but I've seen them yesterday. Since one of them caught my eye, I stayed and watch from afar. It's pretty obvious that you love her, seeing the jealousy burning in your eyes whenever some of our staff eyed your girl. I may say that you two are undeniably a match made from heaven. I wonder if that's the same for me and my darling angel…" he said the last statement dreamily.

"You think so? Thanks."

"No prob. So could you tell me the name of that short-haired cutie?" he asked eagerly.

He laughed, "I should have known… You haven't change a bit since you left for Scandinavia five years ago. Every time you see beautiful ladies, your playboy attitude kicks in. I pity those who fell for your charm."

"What could I say? I'm a man who constantly looks for the right woman to be with. It's not my fault that I haven't found the right one. But I tell you, this is different. I think I'm truly in love, not just simple attractions like my pasts are."

"I do hope so. But as far as I know, Cagalli is already attracted to someone at the moment. I don't think you stand a chance…" he said the last part hesitantly.

"Cagalli! That's a perfect name for a dazzling angel like her…" his face held a look of longing.

'Ok, it is official. He had lost his mind. He didn't even hear my last statement. Is this what a love struck guy looks like? Am I like this?' he asked himself then upon remembering something, he looked at his watch and blurt out, "Oh no! I'm behind schedule, how am I suppose to visit Lacus now before they go to their meeting?"

Heine cleared his throat. "Then bring that paperwork with you and finish it after you visit her," he suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks."

He fixed his things, stood up and prepared to leave but before he could go out of the office's glass door, Heine called out, "Can I come?"

Kira looked back, "I'm sorry Heine, maybe next time."

He walked out of the office and stop before he stepped into the elevator. "Hey Heine, let's have a small get together some other time." He suggested.

"Sure! Call me whenever you feel like it. And it would be better to have those two babes as our companion, don't you think?"

He expressed amusement, "Nice try but I don't think so…"

Kira left with a smirk.

…

**.**

**

* * *

.**

…

Heine didn't stay long after his friend left. When he made it out of the YM skyscraper, he pulled out his phone right away and dialed a number. An anxious voice answered over the other line…

"Heine, what took you so long? You haven't contact us for awhile, are you having a problem with the mission? You should have called me so I can give you a hand. Have you found her? Where does she live? When are we going to pay her a visit? The young master is expecting to hear some good news from you."

"Calm down, will you? I have seen her but I still don't know where she lives. Don't worry, I found someone who'll lead us to her. But I need some more time to persuade him in trusting me so I'll be gone for the mean time."

"Are you sure you can handle everything?"

"No worries, everything is under control," he assured.

"Ok then I'm off to inform our young master-"

"Wait! Could you also make an apology on my behalf?"

"What for? Have you done something wrong?"

"Nah… But a part of my plan wouldn't sound so appealing to him. And I don't intend to have any misunderstanding with the young master. For now, I won't be able to tell you what exactly my plan is. But I hope it works..."

"Don't worry. Our young master is considerate enough, he won't act without hearing your side first. Well then, good luck with your mission."

"Thanks," he said before shutting his phone off.

…

**.**

**

* * *

.**

…

It's already ten in the morning when the Pink Princess stirred on the comfy bed. She snuggled her face closer to the nearest pillow her hands could reach. The said pillow is so supple to the touch that she can't help but snuggle more, unaware that what she's burying her face into is actually Cagalli's chest, causing the said lady to scream on the top of her lungs, waking Lacus in the process. Her eyes grew as big as platters when realization hit her.

The deafening scream continued to echo in the room. Afraid that she would be deaf if this goes on further, she clamped Cagalli's mouth with her hands to silence her.

"I'm so sorry for mistaking you as a pillow. I didn't mean it, I swear!" pink colored her cheeks.

"It's no big deal. You just caught me by surprise. Look on the bright side, we should in fact be thankful that we wake up now or else we might have missed the meeting if we woke up a little bit later."

"You're right! Thanks, Cags," she said. "I'm usually the early riser but why did I fail this time…?" she muttered to herself, oblivious that Cagalli heard her, a smirk forming in her visage.

Cagalli walked over to their dresser and rummaged inside it looking for the perfect attire for today's meeting when actually she's just faking it. "Probably because of that heated kiss," Cagalli stated casually to no one in particular.

Lacus hastily looked over her and said, "Wha-what are you talking about?" her voice quavered and her face turning bright red.

"Huh… Are you asking me?" she said, acting innocent as if she hasn't uttered something in the first place.

Lacus walked over to her. "Don't play dumb on me, Cags, I'm serious. You know something, do you?" she coaxed.

She faced her briefly and said, "Let's just say, I have unintentionally seen something…" then turned back to avoid her daunting gaze.

Lacus followed her trail, "Ok, fine. You've seen us, so what? Are you saying that I woke up late because I plague my mind with thoughts about the kiss, leading me in sleeping quite late than my liking?"

She snapped her fingers, "Exactly! That's what I'm trying to say…"

Lacus remained silent, her cheeks burning red. And so Cagalli shifted their topic…

"You really love Kira that much, huh?"

Lacus nodded in response.

"I wonder what his reaction would be once he found out what happened awhile ago. I bet he won't believe it too 'cause I, myself, never thought that you have the hots for me, Lacus…" she gave her an evocative look.

Lacus played along, seeing that she's doing this to lighten the mood.

"You've always been my only companion for these past few days that I can't help but feel attracted to you. Kira isn't helping either. He's too busy that he can't seem to find time to spend with me. You can't blame me if I try to look for comfort zone with someone else. So much for being a good boyfriend…" she said while hugging Cagalli from behind.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at her. "Am I, a spare tire to you? Or are you planning to dump Kira for me?" she purred softly.

Lacus unclasped her hands from the bear hug position and stand up, surprising Cagalli, "Neither of the two. Now, now time's running and we have a meeting to attend to, so you go hit the shower first while I prepare our breakfast."

Cagalli stood up and prepared her bathroom necessities.

"By the way, thanks for the help, Cags," Lacus called out.

Cagalli gave her a sincere smile before disappearing into the shower room.

…

**.**

**

* * *

.**

…

Lacus is preparing the breakfast she ordered when her phone rung…

…

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

…

"Hello, good morning! This is Lacus, what can I do for you?"

"Miss Clyne-"

"Miss Hawke? Is that you?"

"Yes, Miss Clyne. I called to inform you that the meeting will be moved at 7 in the evening because there are still some matters that need to be ironed. Our management wishes for your understanding so please pardon the abrupt change. It will still be held at the same place and our staff will still be escorting you."

"We understand… Wait, before I forgot, I want to clarify something. I never really thought about it before, but you used our true names when you first called us in Orb _(see Chap. 1 for reference)_, right? Yet, you called me with my screen name yesterday, _(see Chap. 5 for reference)_ isn't it? How'd you know our true names and our screen names at the same time?"

"I apologize for posing an alarming notion Miss Clyne. You see, we always perform background checks to our possible clients because it is part of the procedures before we agree to collaborate with any band or music artist. Although, we had a hard time looking for your backgrounds since you kept your real identities, we manage to find reliable sources for your profiles. Don't worry, your secret is safe. No one else but a few authorities in the Golden Records knows your identities and that includes the chairman and me as his secretary."

She breathed out in relief, "I'm glad to hear that," then posed another question, "Well then, are we going at the meeting as Lara and Chisato or as Lacus and Cagalli?"

"In my opinion, it would be better if you come as Miss Clyne and Miss Athha for safety purposes and to avoid causing a commotion."

"Ok, but call me Lacus. I think Cagalli wouldn't mind so you can call her by her name as well."

"But Miss Clyne-"

"I don't accept no as an answer…"

"As you wish, Lacus…"

"That's more like it. You do know that we usually wear disguises whenever we go out as Cagalli and Lacus, right? Wouldn't that be a problem since our disguise changes based on our mood?"

"Yes, we're aware of that but our staff would be escorting you from the hotel to the restaurant, so we wouldn't have a problem looking for disguised band artists _(pertaining to them)_."

"As expected, you've taken everything into consideration. I don't have to worry anymore. Thanks for informing us again."

"You're welcome, Misss Clyne… I mean, Lacus. We'll be looking forward for tonight."

Then the line went off…

…

**.**

**

* * *

.**

…

Cagalli's phone is still ringing when she emerged from the steaming shower room. She got the phone in one hand and a towel to dry her hair in the other. Checking on who's the caller, she was surprised to see Kira's name blinking in the screen.

"Why'd he call me instead of Lacus?"

A weird scenario begins forming in her head but before it is fully formed she dropped the whole idea. Cursing herself for thinking such sinister scene in the first place.

…

_That I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying__  
__To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me__  
__Who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you__  
__With you, oh, yeah_

…

She hit the answer button and on came Kira's weary but gentle voice…

"Hello, Cags! Please listen first, no talking 'cause I don't have much time. I know you're wondering why I called you, right? Don't worry. I don't have a hidden agenda in doing so. I just called since Lacus' phone is busy at the moment. If I wait for her, I don't think I still have a chance to talk to her in details since I'm driving down to your hotel and it's kind of traffic in here but I think I'll make it there, I promise. If I don't make in on time, I'll treat you something special… Hold on a sec."

The sound of cars cascading down the road can be heard over the phone. Kira's voice emerged once again after a couple of seconds.

"*Phew* I made it out of the heavy traffic alive. I need to go now, thanks for being an attentive listener. Tell her that I love her. Take care and I'll be seeing you both soon. Kudos!"

"Wait Kira, I-"

The other line went off.

"What the- I haven't even uttered a coherent sentence and he hanged up on me?" she stated obviously annoyed.

"Oh well, he's driving so I'll forgive him this time. Better inform Lacus or else I might forget it."

She walked out of the room and into the lounge where Lacus is preparing their breakfast.

…

**.**

**

* * *

.**

…

Wearing only a towel, she paraded her way to Lacus whom she caught in a phone call…

Lacus nod at her as a sign that she noticed her presence.

"As expected, you've taken everything into consideration. I don't have to worry anymore. Thanks for informing us again."

And then she shut the phone off.

"Hey, Cags! That was fast," she said and motioned for her to seat on the couch to join her for breakfast.

She seat beside Lacus. "Yeah, I think so. Who's that on the phone?"

Cagalli chose to eat a slice of _Reduced-Fat Banana Chocolate Chip Coffee Cake_ and some _Egg Salad Sandwich _together with a _café latte _as her drink. While Lacus chose some _Egg_ _Salad Sandwich_ and _Blueberry Streusel Muffin _with a_ Caramel Macchiato._

Lacus wiped her mouth after sipping some more and said, "That's Miss Hawke."

"Secretary of Golden Records? Why'd she call?" she asked, biting some of her sandwich.

"To inform us that…."

And the two talked in details about their conversations over the phone…

…

…

**A/N: **

_**Obsessed**_ by Mariah Carey is Lacus' ringtone. _**I'm Only Me When I'm with You**_ by Taylor Swift is Cagalli's ringtone.

I don't know if the chapter's title fit but I can't seem to think of anything brilliant. This chappie might be too short but I hope it suffice some needed details to answer some confusions. To **Nina** & **Marie-Reynne**, thanks for the reviews, though I won't be using POV titles _(such as Athrun's POV, Cagalli's POV, etc)_ I'll try my best to put scene breaks to avoid confusion. I'll do my best to ensure that other chapters would be a little less confusing. Pardon me for this over late update.

If you have any other question, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. Cagalli and the other members' screen name would be revealed some other time. Thanks!

What do you want to see in the next chapter? Any suggestion? ^^


End file.
